webcam_modelfandomcom-20200213-history
Webcam Model Wiki
Welcome to Webcam Model Wiki This is a wiki with everything about Webcam moddeling. Webcam Modeling is becoming more and more popular on internet, that's why we need understand what is what in this industry. We will discover companies and models who ar working in webcam moddeling. Everyone is welcome. U can add new info or fix info about models or companies. Today is , , there are active users, and articles Browse Pages Company • Camgirl Whats webcam modeling? A webcam model or cam model, also known as a camgirl for females and camboy for males, is a video performer who is streamed upon the Internet with a live webcam broadcast. A webcam model often performs erotic acts online, such as stripping, in exchange for money, goods, or attention. They may also sell videos of their performances. Since many webcam models operate from their homes, they are free to choose the amount of sexual content for their broadcasts. While most display nudity and sexually provocative behavior, some choose to remain mostly clothed and merely talk about various topics while still soliciting payment as tips from their fans. Laws Lawrence Walters, a Florida lawyer who is an expert in obscenity law, said that there was nothing inherently illegal about web model camming shows, as long as the models were over 18 and performed at home or in a model's studio. A sex work researcher, Rachel Stuart, notes an interesting paradox in British law which tends to focus on the uploading of pornographic recordings, but does not deal with erotic performance when streamed upon the Internet through camming. For instance, the Audiovisual Media Services Regulations 2014 ban certain acts from being depicted and uploaded by pornography producers in the United Kingdom, and the Digital Economy Act 2017 seeks to restrict minors’ access to pornographic material online. And yet both laws will have no effect if the performances are streamed as opposed to being recorded. Stuart states of the legal conundrum in England, "Performing an explicitly pornographic act via a webcam carries no repercussions, but if the same show is recorded and uploaded, the performer can be liable to a fine." In December 2017 the American FCC voted to do away with Net Neutrality rules, which previously insured that Internet service providers treat all data on the Internet as the same, and to not charge differently by user. But without the Net Neutrality rules, Internet service providers could dramatically increase costs for companies that need significant bandwidth – like CD Baby, Spotify, and Netflix. CD Baby is an online music store specializing in the sale of CDs and music downloads from independent musicians to consumers. Like camming's hosting sites, CD Baby is an aggregator of independent performers' digital media in the same way that camming sites enable cam models to sell their videos for tips. Since the free-access business model of the camming industry also relies on large bandwidth, these possible new costs could eventually be passed on to camming hosting sites, as well as to the cam models themselves. A politically alert camgirl, Melonie, states: "How many camgirls and webcam customers are going to be able to afford a $200+ monthly bill from their ISP for a high bandwidth connection capable of HD video streaming? How many camgirls are going to be able to continue to devote time to create webcam host programming if the payout percentage is reduced from 30% to 15%?" As of early 2018, the new ruling has yet to be leveraged by ISP's to increase costs. However bandwidth hungry companies like Netflix and CD Baby nervously await the eventual Internet service providers' response to the new FCC ruling that they lobbied so hard to bring about. Category:Browse